


Unspoken moments

by AriamRav



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, M/M, Tags May Change, not beta read we die like men, will add tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriamRav/pseuds/AriamRav
Summary: A collection of short stories, Au's, and moments from the Given universe. Tags and relationships will be added if/ when i write them in.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, implied Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Morning prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning how to write, so constructive criticism appreciated! Thanks for reading~!

Akihiko grumbles, low in his throat, deep with a growl. His eyes press closer, trying to avoid the first light. There's a weight on his left arm, a line of warmth pressed against his chest, legs tangled with his, a leg inserted between and one over his. Soft, puffs of air tease his collarbones, and the smell of cigarettes, of coconut, a tiny hint of musk tickles his nose through golden strands. He inhales deeply, holds the weight in his lungs, and reluctantly lets it go.

His left arm paws gently at a sleepy, relaxed body, feels the swell of a hip, of the muscles in the thigh, continues on. The chest curled against his moves in a steady, rhythmic up and down motion. It lulls him further into a contemplative state. Here beneath an old blanket with the peaking light, and surrounded by the man he loves, Akihiko hums gently, hums his blessings and thankfulness into the quiet world.

He caresses a line from thigh to hip, gently strokes a line up a back, and tangles gently, reverently into strands of spun gold, and he waits. With a sigh, a smack of lips, and a roll forward, languid brown eyes open slowly. So slowly, so gradual, that it appears coy to Akihiko, a devastating way to further lure, to trap a heart. 

The end comes for Akihiko in the form of small smile. The man, barely awake, lifts the corner of his mouth, allows his eyes to crinkle with happiness, curls closer, sneaking arms around Akihiko’s muscular torso, and with a raspy whispers offers his morning restitution.

Akihiko, powerless in the face of this blooming beauty, feels his heart soften, feels the beating of his heart increase with love, tightens his hold.

**_"Morning Haruki..."_ **


	2. The heat we accept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble character angst on Akihiko because I started to re-read Given manga and man I didn't remember all of Akihiko's side looks, teasing, and sad faces until now. Thanks for reading!

Akihiko can feel the fire burning, shredding, eating away everything he tries to grasp with his hands. He feels the heat blister his palms, feels the agony when the skin bleeds before blackening, and with one final throb of utter pain, cracking and melting away. Through it all, he keeps his arms moving in a steady beat. With every roll of the wrist, every snap of his arm, every flex of his ankle in a powerful heel to toe motion, he creates and delivers a precise tune that keeps him moving faster, harder, isolates himself. At this point, Akihiko doesn’t know if he’s chasing the darkness away or beckoning it closer. 

His fingers are numb, he could look down, could give them a glance to check, but he refuses to stop. He doesn’t know if his fingers are holding the sticks, if his hands that are pounding away at his kit are attached, or if he’s playing with the stubs of his wrist, slowly bleeding away. He continues on. The tune lurches sideways. Akihiko plays harder to correct, to be the best, to hide from a judging violin. He hopes, thinks to himself, prays that with each  _ up stroke _ , with each  _ tap _ , with every  _ down stroke,  _ that he isn’t fanning the fire. He wants his music to put out the fire consuming him. He wants fresh air, wants to taste the first drop of rain mixed with pollen, wants to smell the fresh breeze of May, wants….

Akihiko wants a firm, balanced, stable beat to support him, to let him rest. 

He hears a long bass note, comforting in its solid, fixed, stern noise. He looks to the sun, personified by the one man he could learn to love, and thinks, quietly, that he wouldn’t mind being burned by him. 


	3. Walking without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching the anime, and I noticed Mafuyu's shoes, and i thought they didn't fit his style/personality...and boom! My brain went dark quick. Thanks for reading!

The guitar isn't the only thing he keeps, isn't the only cherished item he keeps close. It just happens to be the most noticeable.

In the beginning, there was a jacket. A worn black coat that once cradled broad shoulders. It held his whole world narrowed down to a familiar texture and smell. Hiding beneath layers of blankets, Mafuyu huddles around that comforting musk. He uses the coat to ward off the nightmares, to escape from reality, but instead he dreams of bittersweet promises. He isn’t sure what is worse, acknowledging the loss or still wishing for a hopeless future.

In the end, he does neither. The scent fades, the tears refuse to fall, and he counts the cracks in the ceiling. He feels something deep, hidden, obscure. He packs the jacket away, pushes it down, secure, grieving,, gone, just like him.

The guitar is heavy. The weight drags him down. With every step, every shift of his hips, every roll of his shoulders, it's a reminder, a hug. He carries the burden of love. He welcomes it, happy to carry  _ his _ dreams, _ his _ love, _ his  _ happiness,  _ their _ devotion…

It's the drag of his boots, not quite the right size, not his style, not his, that holds him back. The drop of his foot in Yuki's boot, quiet with no other sounds, that makes him realize that he is walking alone. His heart  _ yearns _ .


	4. Is this hello or goodbye?

Mafuyu takes his shoes off at the genkan and stows his jacket away in the small closet to his left. The apartment is dark, quiet. Even kedama soft snores sound far away. 

He stands in the entrance of his home for a moment, listens to the late night traffic behind the walls. He feels energized, feels happiness flowing up from his heart to the tips of his toes. His throat is a dry, scratchy itch in the back of his mind. He hums a soft note into the atmosphere, satisfied with the day.  Uenoyama-kun held his hand, his band completed their fourth original song, kaji-san was flustered over Haruki-san. 

He spaces. Long minutes go by before he comes back to himself. There's energy running through his veins, but he knows from experience that he'll crash soon. He grips his guitar case in one hand and makes his way to his bedroom.

The living room door is open. Mafuyu discards the thought and keeps going. His steps light, a small shuffle to not wake his mother. The door creaks wider,"Home late?" The voice sounds distant, wrong frequency, bad feedback. Mafuyu is tired, arms aching with the strain of holding his guitar, feet hurting from standing long hours,and the scratch in the back of his throat worsens. 

"Is it still too heavy to carry?" The voice carries, Mafuyu can taste the resonance on his tongue, and feel it rumble through him. For a second, his body wants to sink, relax his arms and let his body fall, let the guitar fall to the ground. The small rift that Uenoyama once played for him in a secret stairwell strums loud, fast, and bright. 

He straightens his spine, rolls his shoulders back like Kaji-san does before a drum solo, and turns to the open door.

"No."

The door is closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Morning Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to celebrate all the love in the air, so here's a small chapter containing heavy petting, and some mild smut. Nothing graphic but adult themes. Happy valentine's day everyone!!

He has his arms wrapped around Haruki, can feel his every squirm, every shiver. He draws him closer, wants to be one. He slants his mouth downwards, and covers Haruki’s lips. A swift kiss, then a slower one. He licks into his mouth in gradual movements, angling his tongue to sweep past his teeth and lap at the roof of his mouth.

Haruki gives back, twines his tongue around Akihiko’s. Pushes back with his tongue, nips at his bottom lip to feel the give of flesh, to feel the unyielding metal. There’s no space between them, but Haruki needs to be closer, needs for him to react. Haruki slots a leg further up Akihiko’s thigh, puts heavier pressure, smiles into the kiss with the twitching of flesh.

Haruki hums low, in the back of his throat with every swipe of a tongue. He flushes when the tip of a tongue curls against his, and retreats, presses a warm barbell against his lips. He makes a throaty sound in displeasure as Akihiko's lips move away. He attempts to open his eyes but is blinded by the early morning light. Akihiko presses kiss after kiss down his throat, stopping at the space between his shoulder and neck. He feels the drag of metal, smoothing a path from his neck to his ear,before a tongue lavishes against his earlobe, ending with a gentle nip. He shudders harder when Akihiko repeats the motion over and over again. He is becoming undone by the gentle, repetitive motions. He burns for more.

He presses against the thigh trapped against his, rubs his aching length against an answering hardness. He throbs with the added simulation, blood rushing across his cheeks, down his chest, to fill his need. Haruki arches his back, rolls his neck closer to the heated mouth, nipping and licking down his neck to his collarbones. There’s rumbles coming deep from Akihiko's throat as he voices his praise. Small mutters of compliments seared into his collarbones with every swipe of his tongue. Akihiko sears his words into Haruki’s skin with every pass. Haruki knows that he will never recover.

He jolts in surprise, when Akihiko bites down on his pectorals. “Mmmn, pay attention. I’m working hard down here.” Akihiko smirks up at him, nipple caught between his teeth. With Haruki’s eyes on him, Akihiko gnaws on the nub, flicking his tongue out to soothe the ache. Haruki shudders with a groan that becomes a breathy exhale when his other nipple is pinched roughly and tugged.

Akihiko pulls playfully, eyes creased in mirth. Haruki doesn’t fight the smile spreading on his face, knows he looks like a love struck idiot. He can see the same happiness mirrored in bright, green eyes. The passion between them is simmering, increasing with every careful press and smile. The rush is gone though. They want to savor this moment now. Akihiko shifts downwards, or maybe Haruki leans upwards; It doesn’t matter. Their lips meet in a simple, chaste kiss. 

“Happy Valentine’s day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~!


	6. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, It's been quite awhile since I wrote. Here's a quick little moment to wake up the fingers. Akihiko/ Haruki with a background hint of Ritsuka/Mafuyu. Thanks again for reading!

Haruki feels a deep sense of shame overtake his body. The familiar heat of a flush makes its way up his neck, and across his cheeks. His heart, steady, begins to race as his body catches up to his thoughts. Haruki rolls his shoulders back, ready to interrupt, and then, hunches inward to hide away. For a moment, he misses the weight and length of his hair. The steady press of silk against his warm cheeks, the scent of clean grass to comfort, but mostly the easy way to distract, to hide.

He shifts his body instead, moving closer to the door and further away from his embarrassment. His shuffling feet bring him closer to safety, closer to the exit. Haruki experiences a moment of clarity, a swift clearing in his embarrassment that brings him joy. He lets out an exhale of relief, lowering his shoulders, and then letting go of his vigilance. With a slow breath in, Haruki crashes into a bigger problem than two teenagers kissing in front of him.

Akihiko smiles, teeth bared in a parody of a smile, and snakes his arms around his adorable boyfriend. He throws a quick thumbs up when Mafuyu glances up from kissing Ritsuka, and begins to herd his boyfriend out the studio room, backwards. With each step, Akihiko begins planning. He knows Haruki best. He knows that as soon as they clear the hallway, Haruki will be flustered. He knows that Haruki will halfheartedly complain that practice was interrupted, will be distracted as they drive home. Akihiko hums low, his smile turning up at the corners, and hidden from his oblivious boyfriend searching for their car keys. Akihiko plans his seduction, carefully, because he is starved, and he has waited all day for a taste of spring.


End file.
